Darla's Adventures of Felix the Cat
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla and her friends are teenagers now and they feel bored at home and begin to crave adventure and excitement. Drell then answers their calls and takes them into a different world where Princess Oriana is in danger from her evil uncle known as the Duke of Zill and they must get help from one known as Felix the Cat who has a magic bag of tricks.


In a distant future, Amber, Annabelle, and Darla are teenagers and are almost on their way into high school. They couldn't believe how quickly the time went by as they were almost going to be in high school. They just wondered what to do on their last day of summer since school started tomorrow.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were going by the three teenage girls.

"We're going to Flurry Heart's coronation, are you guys sure you don't wanna come?" Atticus asked the girls.

"Thanks, Atticus, but we kinda want time to ourselves." Darla replied.

"Okay." Patch shrugged.

"If you say so, Dimples..." Cherry replied. "See ya later."

Darla nodded as she chilled out with her friends. Atticus pressed against his medallion and went to Equestria with Patch, Cherry, and Mo for another regular viist.

"So, what now?" Amber asked.

Darla sighed. "I dunno..."

"Well, we can't just sit here and watch our lives go by," Annabelle replied. "School starts tomorrow."

"If only there was one thing exciting to do to end our innocent youths of childhood." Darla shrugged.

"Yeah, but what?" Amber asked. "Go into a different world and have an adventure?"

"Another world... "Darla whispered.

A ladybug with a familiar warlock's head came on the blade of grass right next to her. "If it's another world for adventure you seek, I can make it happen until you all train to use your powers responsibly this year in school."

"Drell?" Darla looked over. "Atticus already left."

"I know, but I came here to help you girls with your boredom as well as Tom's boredom." Drell said.

"What?" Darla asked.

"Are you talking to a ladybug, Darla?" Annabelle asked.

Drell then lifted his extra legs and twirled in a tornado like spin and then became his official warlock self since they were all alone.

"That makes sense." Amber said.

"Well, you're all almost in high school, so you better get used to seeing me," Drell smiled. "It's a magical student thing, mortals wouldn't understand."

"I count as magical?" Amber asked. "I mean, I'm descended from Queen Elsa."

"You still have powers." Drell replied.

"That is true." Amber nodded.

"You got a mission for us?" Darla asked out of excitement.

"Yes, but your mission is another dimension," Drell explained. "With Princess Oriana."

"Oriana," Darla smiled. "What a beautiful name."

"Can I come with them? Please." Tom begged as he came over with Robyn.

"Well, Robyn is a wizard on her mother's side of the family," Drell replied before mumbling. "She was a fine student in Hogwarts after all," he then spoke up louder. "Well... I suppose you could come too, Cat... Erm... Where's your mouse companion though?"

"He's with his girlfriend." Tom said before flexing his muscles once he saw Maisy.

Maisy hummed to Tom as she sat by Darla's feet.

"Anyway, Drell, do your thing," Darla smiled in excitement. "This sounds pretty cool!"

Drell took out his wand and poofed them away from this reality and brought them to a different dimension where he often visited with Hilda, though not as often as their other meeting spots such as Prince Adam's castle.

"Where are we?" Robyn asked.

"This is the Kingdom of Oriana," Drell told them. "Run by the princess herself, we should be safe from her evil uncle."

"Evil uncle?" the others asked out of worry and concern.

"Yes, he has become the Duke of Zill, the most fearsome menace of this, or any other world." Drell replied darkly.

"Really?" The girls asked.

"Really, really," Drell nodded. "Princess Oriana, a very intelligent beauty..." he then sighed dreamily. "Oh, just like her late mother... So gracious, gentle, and exquisite..."

" **FOCUS!** " Darla snapped.

Drell looked to her and then woke up. "Um, anyway, come along, stick with me..."

* * *

The others followed him and saw portraits of a beautiful young blonde woman, Robyn couldn't help but stare at them.

"She almost looks like my mother." Robyn said to Tom.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"She really does..." Robyn replied. "Remember our adventure with the Russos? Drell let me see my mother."

Tom looked at the blonde humanoid woman. "You guys do kinda look alike."

"Do you think she might be her?" Maisy asked.

"Hmm..." Robyn hummed.

Drell knew the answer, but he kept quiet as he knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Grumper?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door.

* * *

The door soon opened to show the group.

"Oh... Drell, I haven't seen you in a very long time." the young princess greeted.

"Princess Oriana." Drell took the back of her hand and bowed on one knee as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Still a gentleman as always." Princess Oriana smiled.

"Hello, princess." Darla greeted with a curtsy.

"Oh, you've brought some guests, I see." Princess Oriana noticed the small group with the warlock.

"Yes," Drell smiled as he stepped aside. "Darla, Annabelle, Amber, Tom, Maisy, and Robyn."

Each of them either bowed or curtsied.

"What interesting characters," Princess Oriana smiled. "Especially you, Robyn."

Robyn smiled bashfully in response. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Drell spoke up.

"You're all fine, but I'm expecting Grumper very soon." Princess Oriana reassured.

And where there was soon another knocking at the door.

"Come in, Grumper," Princess Oriana then said after she signed another document. "You know you don't have to knock."

A tiny old man then came into the room with papers in his hands.

"I guess that must be Grumper." Darla whispered.

Drell nodded to her as they waited.

"Have you told the people of my wishes?" Princess Oriana smiled to the older man.

"I hope I'm not disturbing." the man replied as he came in with his papers.

"I always have time for you," Princess Oriana replied. "I'm sure it's very important."

"When he comes into the palace with something to say, it always is." Drell whispered to the group.

The others nodded as they took note of what he told them.

"This increase in credits you've created, it's just unheard of," Grumper said to the princess while Drell was checking the time as though he was expecting something horrible to happen. "Just when the treasury is showing a surplus!"

"Mr. Grumper, everyone has been working very hard," Princess Oriana replied. "Why, we've had a prosperous year. Why shouldn't they have a little more?"

"That sounds reasonable." Darla said.

"Well, they, uh, we-" Grumper stammered slightly.

"I'm so glad you agree." Princess Oriana smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, a woman came in panicking.

"Hello, Pearl." Drell greeted at the panicking woman.

"Oh, me, oh, no, it's happened!" the woman shook nervously and some cards fell out of her pockets. "I should've known! I saw all the signs and the guards and the stars!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Tom asked.

Drell shook his head as he knew what was happening.

"How dare you burst in in this manner?!" Grumper scolded the tiny woman. "Without a royal appointment, behaving like a lunatic! Why, where is your training?!"

"Nonsense, Grumper, let her speak," Princess Oriana gently replied. "Pearl, calm down, now tell us what you've seen in your cards."

"A black dot on a green planet!" Pearl panicked as she showed the card. "I mean, you cannot deny that! It's him, it's your uncle, it's the Duke! The Duke of Zill! He's gone through the impasse with a whole army!"

"Wait, what?" Drell asked as his skin was pale.

Darla looked overwhelmed since Drell looked fearful which was rare for the warlock.

"They're almost here." Pearl continued.

"Oh, my..." Drell looked woozy and then fainted in the floor which made the kingdom shake slightly.

"Should we call Atticus?" Annabelle whispered.

"No, I can do this... I know I can..." Darla said as she took out her Moon Staff. "We all can, we're all fourteen now."

"May I remind you, Princess Oriana, but since you disbanded the army, there is now no defense against such a possibility." Grumper said to the princess, thinking that Pearl was making all of this up.

"Thank you, Grumper, I don't need to be reminded," Princess Oriana replied as she stood up from her desk. "The people will stand up against that would be tyrant and his tin pot army!"

"Yeah, I agree with the princess." Darla said.

Pearl and Princess Oriana looked out the window while Amber was trying to fan Drell awake. Darla and Annabelle looked out the window with them.

"I'm so sorry to be the bearer of such terrible news, Oriana," Pearl frowned. "But the people have already either surrendered or fled. I'm afraid we should too."

"I suggest you use the 'secret railway'," Grumper suggested. "Then the Dimensporter. You know what will happen if he finds you."

"The what?" Maisy asked.

"You all must come with me, I have to get help from the outside." Princess Oriana told her young visitors.

"Yes, Your Highness." The young visitors said.

"Just like in the prophecy!" Pearl panicked. "A dark stranger, and some heroes in another dimension!"

"But Grumper, what about you?" Princess Oriana asked as the man was staying behind.

"My duty of course is to remain here," Grumper replied with a small smile. "I will stay for as long as I can. They won't harm me, not much anyway... Quickly! Go now!"

"Come here, children." Pearl opened the door.

"What about Drell?" Tom asked about the unconscious warlock.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Grumper replied.

"Thank you." Maisy said.

"Now come on, we better get going." Darla added.

Maisy hopped into Darla's arms.

"Come, come, we must leave at once!" Pearl rushed them out the door and took them into a dungeon-like area to escape from the Duke of Zill.


End file.
